j_fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Decora
Decora is a prominent Japanese fashion style that has become the face of Harajuku fashions internationally. The style features bright colors and a large collection of accessories. Although the style's peak was in the mid-2000s, it is still popular and well-known in Harajuku. Name The name “decora” comes from the Japanese word for “decoration” (デコレーション). The name refers to the style's distinct use of many decorations and accessories. Style Basics Decora is a playful and child-like style. It has less of a silhouette and is more focused on the use of accessories, motifs, and color schemes. Color Scheme The decora style is well known for its bright color schemes. Shades of pink and blue are very popular, as well as pastels. Neon colors are also greatly used. Colors are also often used in abundance, with multi-colored or rainbow themes being popular. Although darker variants of decora do exist, the overwhelming majority of decora coordinates feature brighter color palettes. Clothes The clothing of decora is less important that its colors and themes, however, there are some popular clothing items within the style. Decora is inspired by cartoon characters from the ’80s, and the aesthetic of 80s shows and themes. Characters like Strawberry Shortcake, Hello Kitty, Care Bears, Pokemon, and The Smurfs are all popular themes in Decora outfits. T-shirts with these themes, or hoodies, are commonly used. Tutu skirts are also popular in the style, along with legwarmers, arm warmers, and knee-high socks. Decora often features a variety of textures within one outfit to add to the eclectic style. Accessories Accessories are key in a decora outfit, and are what makes it stand out apart from other styles. The first rule is to have as many accessories as possible. In fact, there is no such thing as too many accessories in decora! Accessories should also be cute as well as numerous. Common accessories used are patterned dental masks, band-aids with colorful patterns on the bridge of the nose, ribbons, clips, and bows in the hair, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and so on. A common example of the classic use of decora accessories is using clips to cover one's hair and bangs, and wearing many bracelets to almost cover the forearm. Shoes Shoes come in many styles for decora. Mary Jane shoes, sneakers, high-tops, and rocking-horse shoes can all be seen in the style. Again, it is color and cuteness that matter. Makeup Decora style makeup is most often minimal, to give a childlike and fun appearance as opposed to a mature one. However, some like to accessorize with their makeup as well, and will wear glitter, stickers, or crystals under their eyes in various shapes, like hearts and stars. Hairstyles Decora hairstyles can vary greatly. Some choose to carry the color schemes of an outfit to their hair, dying their hair in bright colors, while others will keep more natural hair colors and choose to use accessories instead. Popular hairstyles for women tend to be pigtails, braids, or curls. These add to the "cute" aspect of the outfit. For men, longer hairstyles are more popular as well. Brands & Shops * 6%DOKIDOKI * Spank! Substyles * Casual Decora * Dark Decora * Decora Lolita * Pink Decora Gallery Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-059-600x900.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-046-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-042-300x450.jpg 13411.jpg 21801.jpg 22886.jpg 23728.jpg 26250.jpg Decora.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-001-600x400.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-002-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-004-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-007-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-011-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-014-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-020-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-026-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-030-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-032-300x450.jpg Harajuku-Decora-Fashion-Walk-15-040-300x450.jpg External Links * Youtube User Tokyo Fashion - Harajuku Decora Fashion - デコラファッション * Japan Info - Japanese Street Fashion: What Is the ‘Decora’ Style and How Does It Look? * Mookychick - Decora-Japanese Style Guide * Japan Talk - Decora Fashion * Taiken Japan - Decora Fashion-Kawaii, Colorful, and Fun Styles * Tokyo Fashion - Harajuku Decora Fashion Walk Pictures 2015 * Lolita Fashion Wiki - Decora * Japanese Streets - Decora Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Active Style